


Partner, I Trust You

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku enter Reaper s  game again and this time his parther is Sora. Now they finished the  game and going home.But where is Neku? Sora  is looking for his partner .Oneshot based on the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner, I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site. Hope you ike it. Also on fanfiction.net and wattpad.  
> The video that gave me this idea :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8FEFEKjfGU

Sora ran the streets of Shibuya looking for his partner. They finished the game and they win back Shiki s freedom, but after completing the last mission Neku run away somewhere.

Brunette looking out in the crowd sighing in defeat. Its been hours since he was searching for Sakuraba and no luck.

Suddenly boy noticed a familiar head ofred hair and turned in the direction where he saw the figure.

And indeed in several steps from himself boy saw Neku and ran to him.

"Neku!" redhead wait until his partner reached him.

"Neku why did you run away? I looked everywhere for you, we finished the game, we can return home to Shiki and Kairi..." Brunette wanted continue, but Sakuraba interrupted him.

"Sora I trust you. You took care of things right?"

The boy was silent he knew that Neku mean.Take care about Shiki and Kairi. But Sora didn't understand why Sakuraba can't return with him and see Misaki himself.

" But why did you run away? We complete the game and can return home. That stopped you?"

Neku closed his eyes thinking for a moment.

" Sora... I didn't want to be found,- Sakuraba shows his hand where was timer,"Not like this."

And now brunette understand. Neku hasn't finished the game yet. He still hasn't regained his free will.

"Then... let's finish it," Sora said and shocked expression appeared on Nekus face but after a moment small smile replaced boy shock.

"I'm glad... I met you, "Neku said and Sora looked at him.Brunette was surprised to hear this words from his partner. Usually he never talked about his feelings and was it the first time, when Sakuraba admitted this to Sora.

While his partner was silent redhead continued.

" You made me pick up on things. Without it I probably would've just gone on ignoring. Someone once said me "Trust your patner " And I do. I trust you Sora .Thank you."

" You don't need to thank me. Because we are friends. That do you think patners and friends for? Helping each other. And I help you finish the game so we can go home together finally meet with Shiki and Kairi," Sora smiled and Nelu smiled in return.

" **Trust your patner** "


End file.
